vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball
Summary of the plot A kid name Son Goku grows up and trains to be a strong fighter and eventually grows into the protector of earth, along with his descendants Gohan and Goten. Along the way he befriends powerful people such as Piccolo and Vegeta. He and the Z-warriors fight evil and powerful beings such as Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu to protect the Earth. Dragon Ball is the prototype for most modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genres, particularly the HST (for example, Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Goku). Timeline of the Series Part 1 Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr Saga Part 2 Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek/Frieza Saga *Androids/Cell Saga *Buu Saga Part 3 Dragon Ball Super * Battle of Gods Saga * Resurrection of F Saga * Universe 6 Saga Power of this Verse Dragon Ball is a very powerful verse. In part 1 they had wall to island/country level, with an outlier Moon-busting feat. By part 2, the series made Moon-busting low-level as it debuted planet-busting in the first arc, with following arcs hitting multiple/large planet+ by Frieza saga, and soon surpassing star and surpassing solar system level with Cell and Buu sagas. In part 3, some of the characters are vastly stronger. In terms of speed, their travel speed seems to range from Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic, with the God Tiers exceeding light speed by a ridiculous degree, however, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so the Part 2 characters might be even faster than that. Despite the relative lack of hax skills, Dragon Ball is very powerful in it's own right and is considered a high tier Manga verse. With the release of new material, such as Battle of Gods, Revival of F and the new anime series Dragon Ball Super, the franchise's canon has officially hit the in terms of Character Tiering. It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z fighters from Part 2 on a relatively higher level, with them reaching FTL reaction time since the Frieza Saga, as well as both secondary canon confirming Cell as a solar system buster (a claim often disputed in various VS forums), as well as having Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually) on a flashback presented by the Supreme Kai. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Power of the verse: Part I: Multi City Block level to Small City level between Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in King Piccolo Saga and ending at Large Island level in Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in Saiyan Saga, Small Star level to Large Star level in Namek Saga, reaching even Solar System level in Cell Saga, and finally Multi-Solar System level in Buu Saga (With Veggeto pushing the boundaries of it) Part III: Universal with the introduction of Beerus and Whis. Strength Feats: Dragon Ball lacks lifting strength feats, but they have notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying planets and beyond with their punches and kicks. The verse has striking strength ranging from Class PJ on the lower ends, to universal class courtesy of Beerus and Whis respectively. Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits mach in Part I, reaching Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic in early Part II, and FTL to FTL+ in Frieza Saga, and Massively FTL short burst and combat speed between Cell Saga and Buu Saga, with the Part III being Massively FTL+ due to recent Whis' speed feats. Note: Please note that we are aware of the massive power difference between the Cell Saga and the Buu Saga. The profiles go by the most recent canon, which includes Dragon Ball Kai, in which Kid Buu was visually shown to have destroyed a galaxy over time. In order to do this, he would need to be 4-A, thus leading to the sudden power discrepancy. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters ''' Elvis Adika Superman1999 MKJ 6 18 01 DBZMLP12345 The Real Cal Howard GTgokussj4 LordAizenSama EternalZack Rocks75 Polar-kun Tao Pai Pai Forksnipe315 Dragonsblood23 Pedro Piovan Stefano4444 The Living Tribunal 1 HybridSaiyan GohanLSSJ2 The Queen Diclonius Yedkowt-Kowt Pikatoo SwordSlayer99 X-men33 SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth JM715 BlitzStrike Fire86743 Lord-Of-Creation Fire24672 DeezNuts1102 Faisal Shourov The Everlasting Mico09 Soul01 ThePerpetual Aimenaltair FanofRPGs Micah007123 Quincy King Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot Mandrakk The Dark Monitor GreatSaiyaman90 IcarusXI Angella Penber Goodyfresh741 Aneta97 goodyfresh741 Pancake Exterminator Oblivion00 TISSG7Redgrave Celestial Pegasus TheArcosian Promestein Takatoblue Alexcar3000 I s u-C l o n e Skodwarde The Almighty RevolverDragon AnimeFanboy2916 SeanThePorter NotAMarioFan(lol) SuperKamiNappa SSJRyu1 Dino Ranger Black KuuIchigo Victor2 '''Neutral LordPicard NovaReaper Antvasima MarvelFanatic119 LeopoldTheBrave EliminatorVenom CrossverseCrisis (Is only concerned about main canon stuff.) Lord Kavpeny (fan of manga; dislikes DB Super) Darkness552 AsuraDestructor Davy0 Viturino Dreaming Serpent Tyler Uwate (Enjoys the series and its music, but hates the massive wanking from fanboys.) Opponents RouninOtaku RyanBurns Overlord-Murasama Bat Siri ImagoDesattrolante PKThunderOkey Hyperception Characters God Tiers: Monaka Top Tiers: High Tiers: Mid-High Tiers: ] Mid Tiers: Galactic King Low Tiers: Anime/Movies only: Salza Super Android 13 Cooler Broly Bojack Gogeta Janemba Pikkon Hatchiyak Turles Garlic Jr Hirudegarn Lord Slug Lucifer Dr. Wheelo Raven Bongo Calculations or information threads Durability of DBZ Characters Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball